wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Taur-ahe
Taur-ahe, also known as Taurahe, is the language of tauren. It is pronounced "taur-AH-heh." The language of the tauren is often harsh and low sounding. Tauren do not have an alphabet as other races do; their written language is made of elaborate pictograms and pictoforms. While the tauren have a written language, based on pictoforms rather than alphabet, their nomadic ancestry discouraged writing. As such, written documentation usually falls to the tribe's shamans and is done on the sides of huts, clothing, tools, or even rocks and other natural formations. Most history and lessons are passed down orally from one generation to the next. Taur-ahe Primer (official translations) Here are a few common Taur-ahe phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard: *"Shu'halo" = "The Tauren"http://www.wowwiki.com/Mists_of_Dawn *"An'she" = "The Sun"http://www.wowwiki.com/Mists_of_Dawn *"Mu'sha" = "The Moon"http://www.wowwiki.com/Mists_of_Dawn *"Apa'ro" = "Malorne"http://www.wowwiki.com/The_White_Stag_and_the_Moon *"Echeyakee" = "Whitemist" Quest:Echeyakee *"Isha Awak" = "Deep Doom" Quest:Isha Awak *"Ishamuhale" = "Speartooth" Quest:Ishamuhale *"Lakota'mani" = "Earthshaker" Quest:Lakota'mani *"Owatanka" = "Bluebolt" Quest:Owatanka *"Washte Pawne" = "Spirit Biter" Quest:Washte Pawne *"Lar'korwi" = "Sharp Claw" explained by Torwa Pathfinder Tauren Names The language of the tauren is often harsh and low sounding, which is reflected in the names of their children. The last name of a tauren is usually a family name, handed down through the generations. If the tauren has performed some act that has made an impression on the elders of his tribe, however, he may choose to take on his own last name to commemorate that act. * Male Names: Atepa, Bron, Tal, Gom, Huln, Jorrag. * Female Names: Agra, Bashana, Grenda, Beruna, Halfa. * Family Names: Darkthorn, Thunderhoof, Stormhorn, Proudhorn, Stonebreaker, Plainstalker, Spiritwalker. Untranslated Names or Phrases *"Arikara" *"Arra'chea" *"Mazzranache" * "Aparaje" * "Mojache" * "Narache" * "Taurajo" * "Tahonda" * "Ish-ne-alo por-ah" (WC3) - Said by Cairne. (Most likely a greeting). * "Por-ah" - the name of a legendary stone. Algorithmic Taur-ahe words This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Taurahe language, and is listed as language number three (word range 315-422) in the Language text file. The parser is used to mask both NPC and players that speak "Taurahe" when encountered by other races. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like Taur-ahe. It does not actually translate words. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Taur-ahe. When translating text, the language algorithm will use the exact same number of letters for each word and the same order they were said in. Multiple things will turn out to be one word. It should be noted, however, that some language algorithm translations, like "Echeyakee" and "Isha Awak", have been made official. Words said by players * Lol = Kee * Thanks = Owachi * Good = Awak * Bad = Aki * Hello = Nechi * Bye = Ish * Yes = Zhi * No = Wa * World of Warcraft = Ahmen Wa Ovaktalo * Hi = Mu * You = Chi NPC Translations *When the quest is completed by a tauren, the quest ender, Seer Ravenfeather, says in Taurahe: :Peace and patience be with you, . Remain strong as always. *When the quest is completed by an orc or troll, Seer Ravenfeather says in Taurahe: :Nechi ich towateke ki hale chi, . Pawene ichnee pawene. Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:Languages